


Let me help you..

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kind of rubbish, Romance, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: hope it's okay





	Let me help you..

**Author's Note:**

> hope it's okay

A low, contented sigh escaped her lips. The soapy water seemed to almost caress her skin softly and before she knew it, her eyes had fluttered to a close. The water rippled over thighs, in between her legs and over her flat stomach. Behind her eyelids, she thought of her husband. Her strong, handsome Richard. His newly grown beard came to her mind. Her wet thighs inwardly clenched at the thought. Just how would his beard feel between his legs? Biting her lip, she moaned slightly. 

Openly her eyes, Anne focused her eyes on the bathroom ceiling. She tried to ignore the growing ache that was beginning to form. She squirmed ever so slightly as she realised just how wet she was which had nothing to do the bath water. 

A hand began to snake itself down her wet body. Her touch was cold, leaving goose bumps in her wake. Her nipples harden at the slightest of touches. She gasped at the sensation. Closing her eyes, her hand finally found her goal...

Tentatively, she began to stroke herself. Her fingers brushed against her clit, pleasure shooting through her. A loud moan escaped her, though, she didn't care.

 

A nipple hardened as a warm, wet mouth began to suckle at her. Her toes curled in pleasure as her eyes widened in shock. Instantly, she saw Richard sucking at her in earnest. 

 

He smiled cheekily at her as he noticed her hand still between his legs. He ceased his sucking momentarily. Stroking her swollen achy breasts, he kissed her softly. His kiss softer than his touch. As he tongue massaged hers, a breathy moan filled both their ears. 

"Let me help you, my love." He breathed to her, his eyes boring into her warm eyes. A lazy smile crossed her face and eagerly she nodded. Her breasts heaved violently with her anticipation. 

 

He stood up and began to strip. His hands making quick work of the clothes shielding his body from her hungry gaze.

 

"Don't tease me." Anne begged, her eyes pleading with him. She fought the desire to whimper. 

A deep, throaty chuckle came from him. Instantly, his hands stilled at his trousers. His erection straining against the tight material of his jeans.


End file.
